1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an integrated power inserter, especially to an integrated power inserter in which a power inserter is integrated in a power adapter for simplifying wire layout and lowering production cost.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional indoor amplifier needs power so as to be operated, and there are two power sources: 1. the AC power source, about 90V, supplied by a CATV cable (often referred as supplying an outdoor line extender amplifier) and 2. a power inserter prepared by users. When the CATV cable is loaded with AC power, users may be hurt by electric shock during installation, so users often choose to buy a power inserter for supplying power to an indoor amplifier.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view illustrating a conventional power inserter being connected to an active amplifier. As shown in the figure, a conventional power inserter 100 has a power input end 110, a radio frequency signal coupling circuit (not shown), a power and radio frequency signal input/output end 120 and a radio frequency signal output end 130, and an external power adapter 140 is needed for supplying the required DC power. When being operated, the external power adapter 140 is inserted into an AC power socket (not shown), then a cable 150 is connected to the power input end 110 of the power inserter 100, then another cable 160 is served to connect the power and radio frequency signal input/output end 120 to another amplifier 190, and another cable 170 is served to connect the radio frequency signal output end 130 to a television 180. So a radio frequency signal of the CATV cable is coupled by the radio frequency signal coupling circuit then is output to the television 180 through the radio frequency signal output end 130. Such connection manner can prevent users from being hurt by electric shock caused by the AC power source of the television cable during cable connection, but the cable 150 is needed for connecting the external power adapter 140 and the power inserter 100, the cable 150 not only occupies additional space and raise user's expenditure.
For improving the mentioned disadvantages of conventional power inserter, a novel integrated power inserter is provided by the present invention.